Happiness
by SchloopywoopyXD
Summary: Hey, this is my first fanfic. I'm excited. More chapters coming very soon, I promise! This is just a random chosenshipping story, so yeaahhh. Rated T for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter One: Introduction

_Happiness is my high._

_Happiness feels great inside._

_Happiness is quite rare._

_Happiness is barely there._

The lonely red haired boy, about seven years of age, wearing a dark black and red jacket, sat and daydreamed during his battle training. Yes, he was supposed to be listening and watching.

Yes, he was supposed to become stronger because of it, because of this.

And yes, he was not happy.

"Silver, are you okay?"

That sweet voice. The only voice that could make him feel good. The voice of the only person who made him _happy_. The girl, maybe ten years old, leaned over him like he was a little bug she was interested in. Her long brown hair hung down from her head, almost touching his face. Her black attire was almost the opposite of her sunny personality. Her blue eyes showed worry, which he didn't like. She was the only kindness he had ever known.

"Blue, I'm fine. I'm just bored. You know I despise this, this life. I just want out."

Blue was not shocked at the mature words of the seven-year old.

"You know, if…_he _catches you not paying attention, he'll most definitely hurt you worse this time. Just do as he says. I think I have the perfect thing for you. I've… I've got a plan… we'll talk later, I promise. Listen this once, please. My plan…"

She leaned forward towards the younger boy, and in a voice so low almost he couldn't hear it, she said,

"_Will get us out of this place for good."_

Silver almost wanted to cheer. If anyone could get the two almost-siblings out of this place, it was Blue.

"Like I said, we'll talk later. But for it to work, we both have to be in tip-top shape. So just be obedient for just a few more days, okay? You can do that."

Silver nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Blue…"

"Children!" A voice shrieked. "What are you doing? Get over here at once!"

"Yes, great mask of ice." The children said monotonously.

Silver smile melted into a frown. If Blue's plan worked, they would never be hurt or punished again…


	2. Chapter Two: Battles

_Happiness gives me the strength_

_I need_

_Happiness teaches us what _

_life means_

"I want to see you battle, one on one. Let's see… Sham against Karen, Carl against Silver, and Blue against Will. Sham, Karen, battle now!"

Karen, are silver-blue haired girl, looked ready to defeat her opponent easily. Sham, a short-haired girl, saw Karen's smug face and decided she wasn't going to lose, either.

"Children! Watch this battle closely! Observe all weaknesses!"

Will (who Silver mentally called clown-boy) and Carl watched as their teammate went against another's.

Sham sent out her Meowth, while Karen sent out her Eevee.

"Begin!"

Silver had already lost interest. He was about to slip into a deep daydream when Blue gave him pointed looks, as if to say, _remember what I said? You have to pay attention!_

Silver softly sighed and began to watch the match. Karen already had the upper hand, with her repeated Sand Attack beginning to pay off. Almost none of Sham's moves hit. Karen was now hitting the weakened Meowth with Bite after Bite.

Silver wasn't surprised. He knew all too well what that Eevee was capable of. Before long, the battle was over and Karen had won.

"Sham! Don't you ever lose that badly again! You need serious training! You could have at least lost by only a little, but you blew that battle completely! Don't ever disappoint me like that!"

"Yes, Mask of Ice."

"Okay, Carl, Silver! Battle!"

Silver stood up. His only Pokémon, Sneasel, was at no disadvantage. Carl, his opponent of ten years, had a Swinub. Carl, Silver thought, was not very competent in techniques. He would rather go straight to attacking. If Silver could make use of that weakness, the battle could end quickly. Silver was confident he could win.

"Battle, now!"

"Sneasel, use Faint Attack."

"Swinub, use Mud Bomb!"

But Sneasel had already disappeared, reappearing behind the Swinub and hitting it, making the Swinub squeal and turn around, letting the Sneasel hit it again. Swinub again turned around, but Sneasel was already behind it, striking it once again. Silver was happy, maybe this battle could come to a quick end.

"Sneasel, end it with Slash!"

One powerful Slash, and the Swinub was about ready to fall down.

"Swinub, use Mud Bomb!"

But the pig Pokémon was much too slow. Silver ordered another Slash attack, and the Swinub was unable to battle.

The Masked Man yelled at Carl like he did at Sham, then ordered to final battle.

Blue had her Jigglypuff, while Will had his Natu. Silver was confident in Blue's battling skills, and rooted for her.

"Begin!"

"Jigglypuff, use Bounce!"

The Jigglypuff bounced up high into the air, preparing to attack the Natu from above. But since the Natu was a bird Pokémon, that tactic wouldn't work.

"Natu, use Fly!"

The Natu flew up to where the Jigglypuff was and struck it. The Jigglypuff was wounded but still had more energy.

"Jigglypuff, use sing while the Natu's still in the sky!"

The Jigglypuff began singing a lullaby, which made the Natu (not to mention Carl) fall asleep. The Natu fell out of the sky and hit the ground.

"Now, Jigglypuff, use Rollout!"

The Jigglypuff rolled itself to the sleeping Natu's body, and then struck at full power. The Natu surely couldn't do anything about it, because it was asleep. The Jigglypuff repeatedly did this, until the Natu woke up.

"Natu, use Fly!"

The Natu flew up, and then with amazing speed flew back down and hit the Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff, now! Use our secret move, Ice Tail!"

The Jigglypuff somehow used some sort of power to almost freeze its own tail, and then hit the Natu with it. The Natu just barely hung on, and was trying to somehow injure its opponent, but a good Pound attack finished it off.

"Now, did everyone see how to exploit the opponent's every weakness? It's the only way to win a battle quickly and easily. I want you to study, so you can exploit any Pokémon's weakness."

Silver didn't hear much of anything the man was saying, because he was too busy waiting to be able to talk to Blue, so he could see what the plan was, so maybe they could get out of this living nightmare.


	3. Chapter Three: Broken

_What is happiness without any pain?_

_What is happiness without any gain?_

"Silver, sweetie! Come here and eat your dinner please!"

Blue's cheery voice rang down the dreary hallway.

"Okay. I'm coming."

Silver walked out of the room he and Blue shared and walked down the hallway, to the tiny, miserable kitchen where Blue had finished dinner for the six masked children. She had made some soup that smelled like it had some meat and vegetables. Even though Blue was only ten, she could cook pretty decently. Silver was the only child there besides Blue, so he dared ask.

"Blue, what was it you wanted to tell me? Something about… a plan?"

"Yes, Silver, we'll discuss that later in our room. At night, too, when we're allowed to lock the door. No one can hear what I have to tell you besides you."

"Well, well. Making plans, dears?"

A cold, mocking voice came from the corner. Karen had been there the whole time! Karen stepped out into the room where Blue and Silver watched.

"K-Karen? What are you doing here?" Silver stuttered in surprise.

"Since I didn't lose, I had the rest of the day to myself. I came because I heard you had food done. But look what I found? So, what is it you're planning?"

Silver tried to decoy. "Karen, we didn't-"

Blue cut him off. "Fine, Karen. We'll tell you. The truth is-"

"Blue! You can't tell her!"

"Shut up, boy." Karen snarled.

"We were planning to act sick so maybe the Masked Man would abandon us. But what we were going to discuss was, whether we should go through with it. I mean, if we were abandoned, where would we go?"

"Hmph. Well, if that's the case, maybe I should tell Mask of Ice what you planned."

"No, Karen, don't! We aren't going to do it anyway!"

"Okay, so maybe I won't. But you'd better watch it! Slip up again, and Mask of Ice will hear about it. Understand?"

"Yeah, Karen. We got it. Here, take some soup for Will, too."

Blue handed her two slightly steaming bowls of soup, then smiled as if nothing had just happened. Karen just scowled in return, took the bowls, and retreated back to the room she and Will shared.

"We have to be more careful, I suppose." Silver said calmly as he sipped his soup.

"More careful, you suppose? That little slip could've ruined our lives. I have some advice for you, Silver. Never trust anyone. Never think you're safe. Because nothing is ever safe. And never, ever, get too close to someone. That's when you're at your weakest. In short, just _don't._ Now finish your dinner."

Silver had never in his life felt more pain. More suffering. At that moment, Silver was broken. The only person he had ever loved, who had ever made him feel loved, had just broken him. Her words rang true and painful all at once. Yes, if you get too close to someone, you're too vulnerable. Silver just learned that. He had loved her from the start. And now, she told him. She obviously didn't want attachments. She was content with herself. If that's what she needed, that's what he'd give her. It was his last loving gift to her.

Wait… did this mean… they weren't even friends? Did she want friends?

He decided, there and then. That he would follow her lead. Never get close to someone. He put up his walls. Silver was broken. Breaks leave permanent scars. Silver would never be the same. He started on his soup again, but didn't have the stomach for it. He put it down, not even half eaten.

"Silver? Are you okay? You didn't eat much."

"I'm fine, Blue. I'm fine. Just not hungry. I'm going to bed early."

"But-"

"Goodnight, Blue."


	4. Chapter Four: Seperated

_**Hey by the way, this story is gonna be in Blue's P.O.V. for the next few chaps. Just to let you know. In case you couldn't tell, the story was in third person, but from Silver's side. So now it's gonna be first person, Blue. Yeaaahhh. Thanks. And remember to review! Oh, and btw, the first few paragraphs is just Blue reflecting on her new life. You might find it boring, I don't know. Bloop! :3**_

* * *

><p><em>All alone I sit and think of life<em>

_How life is filled with tears_

_Tears of happiness and tears of sadness_

_Tears of pain and tears of heartache_

Why? Why is Silver being so cold? I love him, for Arceus's sake! Ever since that night with Karen and the soup, he's gotten even colder. He's always been a fairly quiet person, every person knows that, but now he's almost ignoring me. Did I do something? I thought he would be _happy _now that we were free.

Was it a year ago? It was a almost a year ago, yeah. The night that the Masked Man would be at his weakest every month. We narrowly escaped, thanks to my Jigglypuff hiding us from Will and Karen, those jerks. But we did it, we finally escaped.

And now we lived together, on the run from our evil past. We lived wherever we could find, sometimes in forests, sometimes in the oddest places, such as alleys, roofs, in a few people's backyards, and once even in a Growlithe house. We made it work. We didn't have much, hardly anything actually. But, in all irony, what we learned from the Mask is what saved us. He taught us how to live on less than minimum, and with all we've been through already, this is nothing.

I was actually kind of content. Until then, when Silver told me what he'd been thinking.

"Blue, can we talk?"

"Of course. What's on your mind, dear?"

"Well, Blue. I've been thinking for a little bit now; it's been almost a year of this. We're running out of hiding places. I think it'd be for the best if…" he went silent.

"What, Silver? Just tell me!"

"If we went our separate ways." I almost froze out of sheer shock.

"What?"

"Well, if we split up we may be able to accomplish our mission faster. I'll go to Johto, a neighboring region. There are significant traces of large bird Pokémon there. I can try to find a trace of this bird you're talking about."

"Silver, that's great, but I'm only eleven, and I just turned eleven too. You're eight years old, for Arceus's sake! You can't go to a new region by yourself!"

"If it's what needs to be done, I'll do it. I'll be fine, Blue. I can manage by myself."

I couldn't believe how adult he sounded, and at only eight years old, too. He never ceases to amaze me.

"… It's just that I've been the only person to take care of you since you were two years old, and I can't let you go now. It's too dangerous and you'll be lonely and-"

"Blue, it's what's needed to be done. We can write to each other. Make Ditty transform into a Spearow or something. We can do this."

"But… but I'll miss you, Silver."

"I'll miss you too, Blue. We can meet up later. I promise. But for now, I think we should split up. What do you say?"

"Well, I think it'll get us to our goal faster, yes, but the dangers are just too much for you."

I'm not giving up my little brother. No way.

"I can take perfectly good care of myself, thank you." Silver's voice, she could tell, was trying to not sound mean.

"That's not what I mean! I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt or… let's just think nothing worse than you getting hurt will happen."

Then I got an idea.

"Hey, Silver, trade me your Horsea for my Snubull. Just to remember each other by, you know, until we meet back up."

"Okay, if it makes you feel better."

So we quickly traded.

"Are you sure? You know the dangers, and you're still willing? Just for me?" I knew he could manage himself just fine, but there was just something in me that didn't want him to go.

"Positive. I know it'll work. Just trust me, please."

"Okay. I… I love you, Silver." If he was adamant about doing this, I suppose there was no luck trying to convince him not to.

"I love you too, Blue."

With that, they hugged each other tightly as a temporary goodbye.

"I'll be going. I have a long trip to Johto."

"Goodbye, Silver. I'll write to you."

"I'll write back." He didn't seem very sad about leaving me. Maybe I should let him go. Maybe he _wants _to be away from me. Am I just a burden to him...?

With that, he started walking down the street, like a normal citizen almost, and disappeared.

I thought to myself, _Goodbye, little brother. Take care. Be careful. Be sure to-_

I stopped myself there. I'm not his mother. He would take care of himself. I know it. And I have my own plans. I have that power plant to see, and a professor to… visit. Yes, professor first. I started constructing my first letter with some stationary I had…borrowed.

_Silver,_

_How are you? How close are you to Johto? I miss you a lot already. I never realized how much I took for granted, considering we haven't been separated in six years…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was that? Did I do okay? The next few chapters I plan to just follow Blue around, then Silver, while including their letters. I'll also be introducing some new characters, for those of you who don't want to hear of only two characters for a whole story. ;) Bye!<strong>  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5: Floating :

_**Hey, I know the way and when Blue picked her Pokémon from Oak was different from the manga, but this is a fan-made story, so deal with it. I'm internally conflicting about it myself. So deal.**_

I was floating above the Viridian forest, two days after me and Silver had split up. Split up only to complete our mission, of course. Not because he hated me or anything, totally. Strictly to finish our mission. But anyway, I was floating above the Viridian Forest, contemplating how long it would've taken me to get to Pallet Town without my darling Jigglypuff to help me. I saw a tiny shape, far away, flying towards me.

_It's not necessarily heading towards me, _I thought. _It just happens to be flying in my direction. I have nothing to worry about._

Talking aloud to myself this time, I said,

"Do I really deny everything these days? Do I refuse to believe anything? I mean, there's this… this whatever-it-is heading towards me, and Silver…"

I don't want to think about him, but I wanted him to be with me at the same time. Too weird.

The thing got closer. I could see it better this time, and it must've been coming towards me purposely because it was… a bird! Oh no! Not a bird! Those things are absolutely- Wait, that's no ordinary bird!

"Ditty! You're back!"

I hugged the now half blob, half bird Pokémon as I took the package from it. I patted it on the head as I opened the letter envelope, which was obviously stolen from some shabby place, maybe even from someone on the streets, but I didn't care; I cared more about what was _inside_. It was a letter from Silver, I knew without having to look at the handwriting or the signature.

_Blue,_

_I am still quite far from Johto; I have yet to cross Mt. Silver. I am good despite the fact I am at least five days' worth of travel to reach Johto, and I believe I will be near a city called Blackthorn, where strong trainers are known to be born, when I cross Mt. Silver. I think someone there might know something about the large bird that kidnapped us as children. I miss you too. I only first realized that we hadn't been separated in so long when I read your letter. I really do miss you. I think your Snubbull misses you too. How are you? Where are you at? I received this letter when Ditty landed on my head, and it was already in blob form as well. Sneasel was very amused. Good luck, sister._

_-Silver_

I laughed when I read the last part. I hugged Ditty again and put it in its Poké Ball. I had a good number of envelopes and paper, so I decided to pass the time to Pallet Town by writing him a letter.

_Silver,_

_Blackthorn? Sounds dangerous. Sorry, never mind, if that's your goal go ahead with it. I'm doing fine, and at the moment I'm almost past the Viridian forest, so I need to cross the Viridian City and a route, and then I'll be at Pallet Town. I plan to take a Pokémon from him so I can be stronger, which is always a good thing. The stronger I am, the faster I can find that bird. What are you doing? How much closer are you to Johto? I wish you luck, brother. _

_-Blue_

I folded the letter neatly and put it in an envelope. I didn't give it to Ditty right away though; the poor thing looked tired.

"Ditty, you take a rest, ok? You can take this back to Silv later."

Ditty smiled at me. "Dit- dit."

"Okay, naptime!" I smiled back then put it back in its Poké Ball. It closed its eyes and went to sleep.

"Have a good nap, Ditty!"

I smiled at my sleeping Ditto and put its Poké Ball in the strap attached to the back of my dress. I looked down at the ground habitually and saw that we were above the route connecting to Pallet.

"Oh my gosh, we're already so close?"

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff smiled down at me and confirmed the fact.

"Wow, Jigglypuff, thanks!"

"Jig jig!

I could already see Pallet Town pretty well. It was getting dark, which was good, so when I took what I wanted from the Prof. I could make an easy getaway.

"Okay, Jigglypuff, thanks bunches!" I said as I dropped from her foot and landed on the ground safely. 'Now take a nice rest, but be ready to go in an instant!"

"Jig, Jiggly!"

I walked into Pallet Town and felt a strange case of déja vu. I knew I felt I'd been here before. But when? The Masked Man's base was in a different region entirely. I saw a sign maybe a few yards away, so I went to go look at it.

**Pallet Town**

**A Pure White Beginning**

Well that was just dandy. That doesn't help me find the Professor's lab. I looked to my right and saw a big building, bigger than a normal house, with a sign next to it. It was the only larger-than-normal building in this town, so I read the sign.

**Oak Pokémon Research Lab**

This is what I was looking for! I observed the building. There was a good number of windows, and an upper level. I tried to look casual as I glanced into the largest window on the first level. There was no one in the single-room lab, but I did see some Poké Balls, and the same number of rectangular devices of some sort. There was a small sign on the door. I read the sign.

I am out on a small trip, and will be back in three days' time

-Oak

Ha! This would be too easy. I tried the doorknob, hoping to get lucky. Nope. Locked. I looked at the windows again, closer this time and saw no visible locks. I tried to open a window, but just my luck, it came open easily. I stepped in the window. I looked at the table in the back of the room, and saw the three Poké Balls. They were just sitting there, completely vulnerable. I looked at the sleeping Pokémon in their Poké Balls, and saw what my choices were.

There was a little dinosaur-like plant sort of thing, that had a little plant bulb on his back. It was labeled "Bulbasaur, the Grass Type". It was cute, but I don't think it was really my thing.

The next one was a reptile-ish Pokémon with a tail that was on fire! It had bigger fangs than the other one. It seemed kind of weird somehow. This one was labeled "Charmander, the Fire type". I didn't think that was a good option for me either. Plus, what if it grew wings when it evolved? That would be torture!

The last one was different from the other two. This one was more baby-ish looking and cute, perfect. It was a blue skinned Pokémon that resembled a turtle. It looked like the cutest thing when it slept! The label on this one read, "Squirtle, the Water Type." I picked that one as soon as I saw it. I picked up its Poké Ball and put it in the strap on my back. I'd introduce myself to it later. At least I had time to pick! It could've been a lot harder. Pity. I like challenges. I hopped out of the low window like I owned the place, and closed the window back up. As I finished closing the window, I heard a voice, probably male, from behind me.

"So, decided to try to take my Pokémon?"


	6. Chapter Six: Almost Discovered

**_Hiya, Pokes.(Stupid inside joke) I'm so sorry this took so long, but I was engrossed in reading fanfics and other stuff that it took me forever to finally get this done! But, it's done, I think it's pretty good (REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU!) and it's the longest chap so far, so I hope it's worth it. Enjoy, yeah? Also, I have a couple polls now, if anyone wants to check it out. I also have an idea for a new fanfic *devilish grin*. Anyways, enjoy and stuff. So...yeah!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I turned around and saw a somewhat elderly looking man with grayish hair and a lab coat on. _This must be Professor Oak!_

"Well, are you prepared to give it back, or am I going to have to take it from you?"

"I…I'm not! This is mine!" I had to take it, for my and Silver's sake.

I released my already fully awake Pokémon form its Poké Ball.

"Jigglypuff, let's get out of here!"

"Jiggly!" The Jigglypuff stuck its tongue out at the Professor as she floated up into the air, with me holding onto its foot.

"Sorry, Professor, but I need this Pokémon!"

"Young lady, give that back! It's not yours! I need that for my research, for much more then you could ever dream of using…"

But his voice faded into the distance as Blue floated higher and higher into the air.

"Toodles, Professor! I'll pay you back someday!" Blue waved with her free hand.

He said something, but Blue couldn't hear anything he said. Blue started floating off back towards Viridian City. I looked at my stolen map of Kanto. Where would there be a place with a good place to find items? I'll steal them, of course, and then sell them. That said, I also need to find a place with unsuspecting people. I searched the map for the places that would most likely have the said things.

Oh, I should probably tell Silver about what happened today. I'll have to wait until he writes back.

"Jiggly…" My Jigglypuff woke me from my thoughts. She looked really tired.

"I'm sorry, Jigglypuff. Drop me off at Viridian, and you can take a rest."

"Jiggly!" My darling looked determined to get there. I figured ten minutes, at most. I opened up my map again, but was too tired to even try. I'll ask someone in Viridian, I guess.

xxx

I woke up from my too short nap to find we had landed safely right outside Viridian.

"Thanks, Jigglypuff! Take a long nap!"

"Jiggly…" My poor Jigglypuff must've been more tired than I thought. I returned it to its Poké Ball. It smiled at me before closing its eyes for its well-deserved nap. I thought of introducing myself to my new Squirtle, but I decided to do it when it could meet Jiggly and Ditty and Clefy. I walked into Viridian City casually, careful not to give myself away as someone guilty. I walked around town randomly, looking for someone who might know where I could find a Department Store.

Twenty minutes and thousands of steps later, I saw a guy, maybe my age, walking down the street. He had somewhat spiky brown hair, green eyes, and a tear-shaped pendant on. He wore casual clothes- plain purple shirt, black pants, and brown and black boots. If I knew him, I'd give him some fashion tips. If he dressed up a little more, he could easily use that handsome face of his to his own advantage. I walked towards him and spoke.

"Excuse me, sir, could you help me?"

"With what?" His tone was slightly annoyed. Not good.

"Sir, I need to know where things are in this region. I haven't the slightest clue! I just came to this region. Could you help?"

"I'd suggest a tour guide at least, not a stranger."

He started to walk away, but I tugged on his arm.

"Sir, please! I need help! Please?" I batted my eyelashes at him, hoping to use my beauty as I always did. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"I am busy at the moment. Ask someone else."

He tried to leave again, but I tugged on his arm again.

"Sir, please help me! You're my age, so I'd trust you more than some creepy adult! Don't you understand?"

He thought for a moment then sighed.

"I suppose you won't leave me alone until I help you. Am I right?"

I smiled mischievously. "Yup!"

He sighed again. "Fine. What's your name?"

I considered telling him the truth. I went against it, just in case, and said, "People call me… Karen! Call me Karen!" I figured it was a pretty obvious lie, but I tried it. I remembered the name from… well, you know.

"Okay, _Karen._ My name's Green. What do you want me to help you with?"

"I'd like to know where a Department Store is, if you could."

"Don't insult me. Of course I know where a Department Store is. It's in a faraway city, called Celadon. If you can manage to get there, I'm sure someone can direct you from there. Now I must go."

"No, I have one more question!"

"Yes?" he halfway turned back around.

"What's the nicest, prettiest, most peaceful city in this entire region? I'd like to move there someday."

"Well, that'd have to be Cerulean City. There are fountains and flowers, it's very nice. Very little crime happens there, so it's very peaceful, like you asked. Anything else?"

"No, thank you! Send me a letter!" I winked at him and watched him leave.

I took Jigglypuff out of my pocket and looked at her. She was still sleeping. I put her back in my pocket and thought, _looks like I'll have some time to look around. Hopefully the Prof. won't come over here to look for me._

I walked around aimlessly some more, and then I was terrified when I saw none other than Professor Oak! To make it even worse, he was talking to that guy, Green! I turned back around and headed back up the other street so I could hear what they were talking about. I got close enough to hear the middle of it.

"I was just robbed!"

"What happened?"

"A girl, about your age, came and took one of the research Pokémon right before I got back! I saw her leave, too."

"What was she like?"

"She was about your height, with long brown hair and a black ensemble."

I hoped Green wouldn't say it, wouldn't betray my hiding place.

"Hey, I saw a girl like that earlier! But they could be different people, because the one I spoke to was entirely helpless. She asked me where some things in this region were. Apparently she had just moved and such."

"That doesn't sound anything like the girl I saw. This girl, she knew what she was doing! She had such an innocent face, it was almost demonic when you put that together with what she was doing. She seemed very comfortable with what she was doing. Only a child who was plain evil or was raised entirely wrong would do such a thing! What did she ask you?"

"She asked if there was a Department Store, and what the most peaceful and nice city in the region was. She seemed… I don't know, naïve, almost?"

_Don't put two and two together, don't. _I crossed my fingers and thought.

"Hmm, I suppose that couldn't be the same person. I'll tell you when I get more information. But for now, I only have two Pokémon for research."

"Gramps," Green began. So, this old man was his grandfather? "Let me take another one of the research Pokémon. I'll go after her."

"No, Green, I couldn't. I can't let you go on a journey. You're still too young.'

"I'm not! I'm ten years old! Almost eleven!" So, he _was _my age.

"Just because you're of age doesn't mean you can go on a journey."

"But if you let me, I could prove you wrong!"

The professor sighed. "I'll think on it, Green."

Green turned around and saw me through the alley that separated us, but before the professor could see who he was waving to, I ran. I could faintly hear what they said next-

"Who was that, Green?"

"That girl I met. She was just on the next street over, but she must've been bust, because she ran without waving."

"Maybe-"

But I had already ran far enough away I couldn't hear any more. I hoped they wouldn't come after me.

_I've got to get out of this city. And fast._ I thought.

I ran and ran until I ended up in Viridian Forest. If they followed me, I lost them. But, I was also lost! How lame. I ran from people who probably wouldn't have chased me anyway, and then I got lost in a forest doing it! Double-lame. I couldn't call of Jigglypuff because I just let her take a nap. It would be rude to wake her up now, wouldn't it?

I wandered the forest a little, trying to waste time. I found a few various bug Pokémon, but besides that, nothing interesting. What I could believe was that I couldn't find my way out! I'd trained with the Masked Man for six years, got split up from my best (and only) friend, and all I got out of it was a ridiculous fear of birds, and I got lost in a forest that wasn't even as big as the city sharing the same name! I sat down, exhausted from all this brooding and wandering. The grass was cool and refreshing, ever so slightly damp, it almost invited a nap.

_A little nap wouldn't hurt, _I thought as I laid down. The last thought I had before falling asleep was-

_I wonder how Silver's doing…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did ya think? Was it badgood? Review! Please! I really love reviews! And that fanfic idea... I want it to be a surprise, but I'll tell you this:**_

_**It's gonna be super ship-related**_

_**It involves a lot of Celebi, folks. **_

_**So figure it out! I hope the first chap will be done soon. I'm on Fall break, so I should be doing lots of writing! And thanks for bothering to read these author's notes. Bye!**  
><em>


	7. Chapter Seven: Introductions :3

_**Hey, this is Schloopy again. This chapter took a long time, I know, it's just that my other story was so much fun to start writing, but I bought myself some time for this by making a contest for the next chapter of my other story. I don't think I'll ever work on two stories at the same time ever again. But anyway, I have to warn you, there is blood and death in this chapter. So if you can't handle blood or death or stuff such as, don't read. But I don't think it's… too much…  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I wonder how Silver's doing…<em>

_xxx_

When I woke up, I recalled two dreams. One was weird and one was just a nightmare. Silver was there, and so were Karen and Green and Will.

"_Hey, Blue! Let's go down to the river!" Will smiled at me. Karen had her usual scowl on, and for some reason Green was there too, just nodding. _

"_Uh, okay." We walked down to a stream, too small to really call a river. The water bubbled over rocks as it flowed downstream. Suddenly we were all in black clothes that were like swimsuits but covered as much as normal clothes. We jumped around in the river and laughed and had fun like normal children would. _

But then, I remembered, it got nightmarish.

"_Downstream's no fun! Let's go upstream so we can see some Goldeen!" Will ran up the stream, making us follow him. After a few minutes stumbling over rocks, Will screamed. Then Karen ran after him, and me and Green heard her scream too._

"_Wait here," Green said. "We can't have a pretty little lady like you getting hurt, can we?"_

_He ran off. What was weird about what he said, was that once the Mask made fun of me by saying,_

"_We can't have a pretty little lady like you getting hurt, can we?"_

_When I refused to go into the forest without Silver. After a couple minutes, I heard Green yell. I ran upstream and cut my ankle on a rock, making it bleed. I kept running towards them, though. I saw Will from the back, and what was weird was that he appeared to be wearing Green's clothes. Karen was also now wearing bright red leggings and a strapless black top. And Green was wearing… a blue jacket and short denim shorts. Odd, right? But I caught up with them. I looked at what they were looking at, and was horrified._

_It was Silver._

_He was obviously dead. His neck was at a weird angle and blood was everywhere. He was cut in a million places. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I wanted to cry so badly, but I didn't at first. I just stared at his empty silver eyes, those eyes I had loved so much…his eyes, his eyes. His namesake eyes. Those beautiful, gorgeous depths I could stare at forever if I had to. They were cruelly empty, no longer filled by life. I couldn't handle it anymore, and I turned around and sobbed. I looked down at my feet and noticed my bloody ankle, which was bleeding more than a cut should. I stared at my ankle, tears still running down my face. The tears stung my cut, and blood eventually covered my entire ankle, then my foot, and then it somehow ran _up _my leg and covered my leg. All I could remember was I died from blood loss, thinking, 'At least I'll be with Silver…"_

I shuddered at remembering such a horrible dream. I tried to get my mind off of it. I took my Poké Balls out of their little holder sort of thing on my back and looked at them. There was my partner, the first Pokémon I ever owned. Jigglypuff. She was the only one without a nickname, because of that terrible masked man. Of course, I also had Silver's Horsea… I didn't want to have to think about Silver right now. Then there was Ditty, my secret weapon in disguises. I also had Clefy, my Clefairy. I originally caught it because of its rarity, but I got too attached to it… haha… and then there was Squirtle, who I just decided to nickname Blasty. Maybe now I should introduce it to everyone. It had to have woken up by now. I took out its Poké Ball, and sure enough, it looked at me in panic. I released it from the capturing device to have it looking around wildly.

"Hello, Blasty!"

The Squirtle didn't seem to recognize its name yet. It looked at me in confusion.

"Your name's Blasty now, okay? I'm your trainer now. My name is Blue. Do you think you could meet my other Pokémon as well?"

The Squirtle still looked kind of afraid, but nodded. I released my other Pokémon out of their Poké Balls.

"Clefairrrrry!"

"Dit, dit-ditto!"

"Jiggly!"

My other Pokémon looked at the newcomer. The blue turtle-like Pokémon stared back at the pink and purple Pokémon of mine.

"Okay, Jigglypuff, Clefy, and Ditty. I want you to welcome Blasty to our team! Be sure to give him a warm welcome!"

The Pokémon immediately smiled at the Squirtle and in turn, greeted it.

~Jigglypuff~

_Hi there! _The pink, balloon-like Pokémon greeted the blue one.

_Um, hello. _The turtle-like Pokémon was still nervous meeting the other Pokémon, but was nonetheless less nervous.

_My name's Jigglypuff! I'm Blue's first Pokémon!_

_That's, uh, cool._

_Hee hee, yeah, it is! _Jigglypuff giggled.

_You're the only one without a nickname, though._ The Squirtle was confused now.

_Yeah, it's because I've been with her even when she was with that evil man that was against nicknames…_

_Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I asked._

_It's okay! I should let the others introduce themselves now! _The Jigglypuff's mood changed immediately.

_Okay, sure. Nice meeting you._

_You too!_

_~Ditty~_

_Hi. My name's Ditty. You're Blasty, right? _The blob Pokémon was next.

_Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you, Ditty._

The Ditto smiled. _You too! _

_Thanks. _

_You're welcome. I'm Blue's second Pokémon._

_Awesome._

_Haha, yeah. It is. Don't be afraid of any of us. We're all really nice and Blue will take good care of you._

_Thanks. _The Squirtle smiled at the purple blob.

_I'll have Clefy talk to you now; she seems to really want to talk to you._

_Okay. Nice meeting you._

_Bye! _The purple Pokémon went back to Blue and snuggled up to her.

_~Clefy~_

_Hi! I'm Clefy! I know how you feel, being new and all, because the truth is, I was caught maybe a month or two ago!_

_Oh, hi. That's cool. _

_Hehehe, you're funny. _

_Um, thanks._

_You're really funny! I like you!_

The Squirtle's cheeks turned a little purple. _Thanks…?_

_Buh-bye! It's time to leave this city already! We've been here too long!_

_Wait, what?_

The Squirtle was confused. Why couldn't they stay? And were the others going to leave him behind? He looked over to his trainer, Blue, and saw her smiling at Clefy and putting her back in the Poké Ball. She left Ditty and Jigglypuff out, however. She then looked at him and said, "Ready to go?"

The turtle-like Pokémon nodded slowly.

She smiled. "Okay, then get in the Poké Ball!" She took out the said red and white sphere and pressed the middle button. Blasty was returned to his little home. "Take a rest before we get into our next adventure, okay?"

The now miniature turtle smiled, nodded, and curled up for a nap. Blue turned her attention to Ditty.

"Okay, Ditty. Are you ready to take this to Silver?"

The little blob nodded determinedly. He transformed into whatever bird Pokémon he chose. Today he chose to be a Noctowl. She handed him the prepared letter and sent him off with a hug. She watched the loyal bird fly off until he couldn't be seen any longer. She did the usual, told Jigglypuff the destination (which happened to be Celadon City, thank you, Green.) and hopped on. She decided against taking a nap, even though it might take a day or two to get there depending on the location. Just in case she had to be alert. She then realized Horsea and Blasty never got to meet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! I finished it! I finished it! I. Finished. IT! Finally! I'm soooooooo sorry for the wait, guys, I was so busy and brain dead! But hey, I have a Teashipping story in the factory at the moment, and an idea processing for Alternate Endings. The Teashipping story could take up to a few months, and that's if I'm not busy. So don't expect it too soon. Why? Because it's soooooooo very long. But anyway, here's a hint for the ship used in the next Alternate Endings chapter!<br>(Oh, and Thetrainernamedsilver, DON'T RUIN THE SURPRISE!)  
>Their relationship was special and rare, like a jewel.<br>Well, there you are! Don't expect any more hints! You'll have to wait until it comes out!  
>Oh gosh, I just got a big idea for Alternate Endings! Gotta write! See you later, my dedicated fans (not really… -.-)! Bye bye! :3<br>And lastly,  
>GIMME YO HAT! <strong>_


End file.
